Delirio
by Ross and Wonderwall
Summary: Isabella y su padre viven en un antiguo castillo en 1768 de Hungría, una visita del misterioso Edward Masen. Lo hermoso nace de la sangre y lo infernal, conquistándonos con una sola mirada. One Shot.


**Delirio.**

**Declaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**N/A: **Esta mierda no sé ni de dónde salió, pero ni modo, no hay cura para mis locuras.

**Summary: **Isabella y su padre viven en un antiguo castillo en 1768 de Hungría, una visita del misterioso Edward Masen. Lo hermoso nace de la sangre y lo infernal, conquistándonos con una sola mirada. One Shot.

Jastinny se hallaba en sus momentos más tempestuosos. Los jóvenes condes morían en delirio y los guerreros urdían un cruel finito con cada movimiento ejercido. El reino de Heinrich-Grenoullie se precipitaba a su final, sin antes dejar un rastro de coagulada sangre y quimera maldición en los habitantes de toda la comarca. El dolor y angustia se podía palpar en los ojos de cualquier hombre o mujer, ya fuera pobre o rico.

No obstante, algunos seres descubrían cierto deleite en todo hecho catastrófico, no por el presentimiento de un resurgir esplendoroso, ni por el cercano abatimiento del cuerpo en tierra infértil. Lo onírico e infernal se unía en una placentera pesadilla al apagar las luces, detrás de los párpados, junto a las puertas con el cerrojo echado. Y nunca imaginé que yo no sería la excepción a esa extraña regla sino hasta una noche.

Vivíamos en un lujoso y antiguo castillo, a las afueras del pueblo. Para llegar a este se debía recorrer una enorme distancia desde las últimas viviendas de los campesinos y esta era limitada a un solo sendero. Una noche, en la viento estaba tan helado como una cuchilla y cortaba como tal, me quedé junto al más joven de los criados contemplando como las luciérnagas se ocultaban en los rosales que ya cerraban sus pétalos. El espectáculo era hermoso, por supuesto, pero los dos sabíamos que estábamos expectantes ante el sonido de un caballo aproximándose.

El animal frenó su paso por orden de quien lo montaba, que era, a todas luces, un joven forastero. Sus ropas eran harapos y estos se hallaban manchados con polvo y sangre, el cabello se deslizaba grasoso desde el cuello a los hombros, escapando de la capucha en la que se encontraba envuelto. Bajó del animal y se presentó ante el criado.

Jamás habría adivinado la reacción de este. Su expresión denotaba un enorme horror, pero cuando se recompuso le invitó a pasar con voz cordial al castillo, comentado de paso que mi padre ya estaba ansioso por verle y le preguntó las razones de su tardanza. Yo nunca había oído sobre la posible visita de un amigo de mi padre, por lo que me disgusté y avergoncé.

En cuanto llegamos al castillo comenzó a despojarse de la capucha, lo noté curioso y mientras examinaba nuestro castillo pude observar con precisión el aspecto de nuestro visitante. Tenía dos penetrantes esmeraldas por ojos, finos cabellos rubio ceniza y piel pálida y fresca. Sus movimientos eran propios de un hombre educado y aun así, lánguidos como los de un enfermo. Poseía un rostro joven y encantador, dejando entrever una cordial dulzura melancólica. Y, en cuanto me miró, su curiosidad cesó, y sonrió extasiado como si hubiera reconocido a una vieja amiga.

Cuando llegó mi padre hasta el salón, se saludaron efusivamente, emocionados por saber de la vida del otro. Resulta que nuestro huésped respondía al nombre de Edward Masen y que se había fugado de Jastinny junto a una beldad hechicera hacia Galdinne, pero volvieron cuando esta embarazó, hospedándose en un castillo, propiedad de una anciana, que queda a millas del nuestro. Por las gripes que azotaban al pueblo su mujer e hija enfermaron, muriendo dos meses después. Él venía en busca de un lugar donde dormir, ya que no podía quedarse en la casa donde seres tan amados murieron.

Mi doncella, pasada la medianoche, me ordenó que fuera a la cama. No pude dormir, la charla no terminó hasta muy tarde y mi curiosidad hacia Edward no pudo disminuir ni un ápice en el transcurso de la madrugada. Saqué en limpio de su charla que Edward tenía la costumbre de echar el cerrojo a la puerta y que, según mi padre, él se hallaba muy bien conservado. Todo lo demás se basó en un entrechocar constante de vasos y el mascullar de dos hombres claramente embriagados.

Al día siguiente, el me prestó toda la atención que le fue posible. Me rogó que le sirviera de anfitriona y que le enseñara el jardín y los prados. Mi actitud tímida cambió a elocuente y hasta audaz. Edward aprisionó una de mis manos entre la suyas con suavidad, mirándome con sus ojos derretidos en brebaje agridulce. Acabamos sentados en una roca bajo un árbol y comenzó a contarme una historia, presionándome contra su pecho.

—Es extraordinario que te haya soñado tal como eres ahora. Yo no era más que un muchacho y desperté de repente de un sueño agitado. Tú estabas tendida en un catre adyacente al mío, tan alta y sana como en este instante. Abriste los ojos y sonreíste cuando acaricié tu mejilla. No tenía miedo, sabía que tú atraías paz en mi alma.

Para ese entonces me encontraba hipnotizada por sus ojos y la suavidad de su voz. En realidad, aquel hombre me atraía de un modo inexplicable, pero al mismo tiempo me inspiraba una enorme repulsión. Sin embargo, lo que me dominaba era el encandilamiento, me fascinaba y enamoraba toda su persona. Recuerdo que en ese instante me apegué más a él.

— ¿No te parce que mejor sería pensar que nos conocemos hace años y que, por lo tanto somos viejos amigos? —Pregunté—.Yo, por mi parte, así lo creo y nunca había tenido u hallado un amigo. ¿Lo encontraré ahora?

—Estoy aquí.

La tarde caía y, con la noche, el frío se aproximaba.

—Será que nos vayamos, Bessie, mi doncella, debe de estar preocupada. Y es seguro que gustarás que ella te acompañe, al menos hasta medianoche.

—Debo confesarte una debilidad mía: no puedo dormir si hay alguien en mi habitación por las noches, les tengo terror a los ladrones y cualquier suspiro que quita el sueño, pero gracias—.Y entonces sonrió de tal modo que caí, confusa, en el sopor.

Desperté, sobresaltada, en mi cama tras sentir las punzadas de dos alfileres clavados en la base de mi cuello. Tras mis párpados se hallaba una silueta que parecía merodear alrededor del lecho, acercándose cada vez más a mi persona; el leve atisbo de su voz susurrándome que me deseaba buenas noches y que nos veríamos pronto.

Los jóvenes se enamoran al primer latido. Me sobrecogía el evidente afecto que demostraba Edward conmigo, aunque me parecía que yo no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Y aun así parecía indudable que desde el principio fuimos creados para ser amigos, muy a pesar de los treinta y pocos con que debía contar, al asociarlo como amigo infantil de mi padre. Su aspecto era propio de un joven no más mayor que yo, y repetidas veces demostraba serlo con su impulsiva actitud.

Una vez, sentados en el salón, le pregunté más sobre su vida y el negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios. En lugar de resolver mis dudas se limitó a susurrarme:

—Serás mía, debes ser mía…tú y yo debemos ser una sola cosa para siempre.

Hasta ese punto de la conversación, yo me encontraba sumergida en el fuego candente de sus ojos, trastornada por sus palabras. Me eché para atrás, apoyándome en el respaldo del sillón y cubriéndome los ojos por las manos, ora por la frustración, ora por lo confuso de sus palabras.

—No me gusta que me hables así…y que no respondas a ninguna de mis preguntas—. Mi voz sonaba trémula, lo que me molestó— ¿Te recuerdo acaso a alguien a quién amaste mucho? No comprendo tus palabras. Tú no pareces tú…y tampoco logro reconocerme a mí misma cuando me miras y hablas de ese modo…

Para ese entonces, él ya estaba a mi lado. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó en las mejillas. Apartó mis manos de mis ojos y capturó una lágrima que escurría por la comisura de uno de ellos. Se disculpó e hicimos las paces. Pero, para la poca comodidad mía, el pasado no puede dejarse atrás o, simplemente, pisarse.

¿Acaso Edward sufría alucinaciones? ¿O era todo parte de una argucia romántica? Una vez había leí la historia de un joven enamorado que entraba por la ventana a la habitación de su amada, pero aquello me parecía imposible. Durante largos periodos de tiempo, pude vislumbrar que las picaronas miradas cesaban. Y su trato conmigo era propio de un proyecto amistoso. Sin, embargo su contacto persistía. Me acariciaba el rostro como si intentara convencerse de que yo era real, con una magnánima angustia en los ojos, a modo de darme a entender el temor de que yo desapareciese o muriera.

Y esa suposición me comenzó a parecer incluso razonable. Después de la pequeña discusión con Edward, los horrores acudían a altas horas de la noche y como el castillo era enorme y mi padre dormía dos pisos más arriba, me consternaba la idea de salir y subir los tramos de escaleras en plena oscuridad; tropezar con la presencia de un espectro. Aunque yo no fui criada con cuentos de terror a la hora de la cena, a mi cabeza acudían escenarios y criaturas de espantoso aspecto con salvajes intenciones.

La que más se repetía, se ubicaba en la senda hacia el pueblo. Un altivo personaje adinerado de ojos grises y una anomalía en el pie, tomaba mi mano, guiándome por el camino de flores brillantes. Él me ofrecía una rosa y, sin advertir las espinas de esta, la tomaba con firmeza, clavando sus púas en toda mi palma. Al sangrar, el espectro se precipitaba hacía mí, con los ojos inyectados de sangre. El instinto de conservación me apremiaba a correr, pero mis piernas no reaccionaban correctamente, ralentizando mis intentos de escape. Finalmente, acababa alcanzándome y yo, sumida en el horror, no podía moverme o respirar siquiera. En el momento justo de ser mordida, mis ojos se abrían de golpe.

El producto de tales pesadillas no sólo se reducían a ojeras y bostezos, sino a debilidad en el cuerpo, falta de apetito y profunda somnolencia. Dejaba el plato casi intacto en la cena y varias veces me quedaba dormida en el salón. Y aun así, siempre despertaba en mi habitación con el cerrojo echado, lo que me inspiraba gran desconcierto. En rigor, ningún ser de este mundo puede atravesar puertas cerradas. Y además, para esas instancias en las que me despertaba por el dolor en la base del cuello, se me figuraba oír los singulares pasos de Edward en el pasillo. Incluso esperaba que apareciera.

Mi padre, antes de viajar fuera de la comarca, me preguntó si quería algo en especial y le respondí que me trajera un amuleto. Las pesadillas se volvían cada vez más desagradables y necesitaba sentirme segura, aunque fuera a base de una superstición como la un objeto bañado de agua bendita y fragancia de pino.

El castillo no fue habitado por mi padre durante todo un mes y casi me alegré de ello. Él era un hombre de corazón frágil desde la muerte de mi madre; mi frágil estado le hubiera agitado innecesariamente. Sí, esa era una excelente excusa para fingir mi deleite ante el acercamiento más ameno que experimenté con Edward en ese tiempo, muy a pesar de los horrores que sucedieron a los malos sueños.

A veces, sentía que ningún humano se había salvado de vivir una noche sin sueños. Espectros revoloteaban en las brumas de mi mente agotada, escondiéndose detrás de un ser que había cruzado la puerta cerrada, formando su sombra queda en el espejo. Ya no estaba sola en mi habitación, podía verlo aún sin abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, una vez abiertos, me abrazaba a su pecho, intentando que mi lengua soltara el sonido de su nombre, sintiendo el candente dolor en el cuello y la vez, el dulce contacto de sus labios en el. Era él, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, mirándome desde el alfeizar de la ventana. Y todo acababa con un grito de horror, llevándome a una nueva alba.

En mis paseos con Edward por el castillo, encontramos una sala con cuadros polvorientos. No me atreví a tocarlos por lo antiguos que se veían, aun así, mi acompañante comenzó a soplarlos de forma ávida y ansiosa. Minutos después se detuvo y retrocedió. Era un retrato de una hermosa mujer, y en una esquina estaba el nombre de la beldad. _Jane de Vulturi, 1305. _Yo estaba fascinada y hasta curiosa por la tal Jane, estaba la posibilidad de que fuéramos familia. Pero Edward me agarró del brazo y no paró de correr hasta que llegamos a mi habitación, casi me gritó de que no volviera nunca para allá.

Me acerqué a él con sumo cuidado, advirtiendo su turbación por los temblores que le recorrían la espina. Cayó lánguido en mis brazos, pero la repulsión repentina que me inspiró, hizo que le dejara desplomarse en el suelo. Me precipité detrás de mi catre, me aterraba la idea de rebasar su cuerpo desmayado hacia la puerta. Y después de observarlo un buen rato, levantó su rostro raspado, cubierto de polvo y sangre. No hizo amago de atender al dolor de sus heridas, se sentó y sacudió sus ropas.

—Lo siento- musitó, su voz era propia de un enfermo-, no debí llevarte allí.

Asentí, pero no me moví de mi sitio. El asco aún no remitía, quizá por verlo tan débil y enfermo. Y por ello, continuó:

—Bells…pequeña… ¿Por qué no dices nada?- Sus ojos expresaban una gran desesperación.

—Llamaré a Bessie.

Mi doncella y las criadas auxiliaron a Edward con más repugnancia que yo. Cada cosa que hacían parecía empeorar el estado de él, así que resolvieron dejarle solo y esperar a la mañana siguiente para que viniera el médico.

Después de tales sucesos no concilie la idea de irme a la cama, era estúpido suponer que podría dormir. Resolví esperar a que las criadas se durmieran para salir de excursión por el castillo, pero tales planes se arruinaron: cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi habitación y por unos momentos creí que era él quién me miraba, hasta que las cortinas se elevaron y vi un rostro femenino.

Su pálida piel y los rayos de luna denotaron su presencia en mi cuarto, haciéndola más hermosa aun. Su cabello rubio se extendía hasta las rodillas y sus rasgos eran angelicales. Los pómulos eran redondos, contrastaban con la angosta barbilla. Los ojos eran tan profundos y candentes como los de Edward: con un anillo de sangre en su penumbra y dulce bruma. Los labios sonrosados, con dientes sobresaliendo entre ellos; una sonrisa cautivadora.

Lo delicado de su aspecto despertó en mí el impulso de tocarle. Mis palmas suplicaban el contacto de su fina y blanca cutis con un ardor magnánimo y, al no poder hacerlo, un aullido de frustración salió entre mis dientes. Me cubrí los labios con la manta, desconcertada y violenta con mi actitud de gozo y frustración por la presencia del espectro. Pero en seguida descubrí el origen de tales reacciones: había visto antes ese rostro.

—Jane de Vulturi —susurré, mi voz ahogada por el horror.

Sonrió aún más ampliamente y yo me cubrí la cabeza con edredón.

De pronto, sentí cómo una criatura se encorvaba y retorcía a los pies de mi cama como un perro enorme. Sentía sus patas patearme las piernas y unos gruñidos propios de un lobo. Y entonces, una melodiosa voz susurró de forma gélida en mi oído: "Ten cuidado con el asesino". Detrás de mis párpados estaba Jane vestida con mi camisón manchado de sangre.

Antes de desgarrarme la garganta por el terror, Edward y Bessie penetraron en la habitación, trayendo consigo luz a la habitación y la desaparición del monstruo en mi cama. Edward le dijo a mi doncella que nos dejara solos un momento y que recibiera al médico como era debido.

— ¿Te hizo daño, Bella?

A pesar de mi desconcierto por su aparente conocimiento ante los sucesos anteriores, respondí negativamente. Le relaté todos los hechos ante su insistencia y su rostro expresaba, cada vez más, una gran turbación. Terminó insistiéndome, hasta persuadirme que debía dormir junto a él.

La idea, después de unas noches, me pareció perfecta. Me había dado cuenta muy tarde de que estaba cayendo en enfermedad. La transformación que descubrí en mi fue casi placentera, algo parecido a la curva que inicia el descenso al infierno. Cuando dormía junto a Edward, acudía a mi cuerpo un temblor, frío, gélido, como nadar contra las corrientes de un río. Una serie de sueños interminables, que sucedía a ese temblor, reposaban cálidos y confusos en mi nuca. La corriente del río continuaba después de ello, deslizándose hasta el nicho onírico de mi nuca y produciendo toda clase de sopores y mareos a la vez. Finalizando con un gorjeo de bilis caliente en mi pecho. Todo eso hacía que mis ojos se abrieran en la oscuridad, junto a un Edward de labios fruncidos y semblante preocupado. Y la única sensación que reconocía en ese momento era la de un profundo cansancio, como si se me hubiera forzado a correr en un bosque de criaturas diabólicas, le de haber conversado con gente a la que no podía ver y el eco de una voz femenina grave y profunda como si me hablara desde lejos; me sojuzgaba y maltrataba siempre.

En uno de mis delirios, le pregunté a Edward si moriría conmigo. Me alivió su inmediata respuesta: "Querida, sé que tu corazón se siente herido y fatigado. No me juzgues cruel: si tu corazón está herido, el mío sufrirá y sangrará con el tuyo. En medio de mi gran tristeza y tu enorme agonía, tú morirás dulcemente por mi vida y yo sucumbiré en modo eterno a tu amargura. Es inevitable, tú te acercarás a mí y yo besaré tu ser hasta que experimentes con el éxtasis del sufrimiento, que es una forma del amor, hasta quedar impune de todo mal latente y mundano". Esas palabras se grabaron a fuego en mi memoria, muy a pesar del sentimiento de ahogo que recorría mi cuerpo. La bilis candente había subido hasta mi garganta, se expandía entre mis muelas y encías, para agitarse en un torbellino que descendía en una terrible convulsión que me llevaba a la inconsciencia.

Cuando descubrí la verdadera naturaleza de Edward, fue cuando mi padre volvió de su viaje. Le recibí con alegría y en seguida me dio mi talismán. Lo zurcí a la almohada y cuando guardaba los elementos de labor, Edward apareció de súbito en mi habitación. Me clavé en el dedo la aguja por el susto, y él curvó los labios sobre sus dientes, con su cabeza temblando y los ojos llenos de deseo. Una gota de sangre había caído al suelo, se agachó y la lamió para luego alzarse y mirarme con locura grabada en sus ojos.

— ¿En serio crees que un par de cintas con perfume barato pueden detener al demoniaco ser que llevo dentro? El mal flota en el aire, Isabella, ataca primero a los nervios y luego infectan al cerebro, pero te juro que antes de que eso suceda en su totalidad, sangraré contigo impregnado dulzura y permaneceré hasta la eternidad… si me prometes que tú también lo harás.

Sus palabras y el brillo metálico de sus violentos ojos, me clavaron en el suelo. No sabía qué cosas pensar o sentir en ese instante, pero en el momento en que me sonrió yo también sonreí y la dicha explotó en mi pecho.

La última noche de mi vida, sucedió en el jardín del castillo. Las apariciones de Jane se hicieron más frecuentes, hasta que la encontré sentada en mi tocador y mirándose en el espejo. Grité por Edward, pero antes de que él llegara la vampiresa me lanzó al suelo con sus fuertes manos. Besó mis labios y descendió a mi cuello mucho antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Dos púas se clavaron en mi cuello, trayendo de nuevo el placer cruel del ahogo. En las nubladas brumas de mi cabeza oí a Edward rugir de manera bestial, maldiciendo y despedazando algo que parecía ser de vidrio y acero.

— ¡Aún si mi cuerpo se convirtiese en cenizas, Bella, yo siempre estaré a tu lado!

Fue lo último que escuché antes de despertarme en mi lecho. Mis miembros estaban fuertes y pálidos y mi garganta rogaba por algo líquido y caliente. Pero lo que me frenó en seco fue la ausencia de él ¿Dónde estaría? Un enorme dolor y abandono se instalaron en mi pecho, lo que me hizo olvidar todo tipo de sensaciones. Oscuridad, soledad, dolor, todo se había acabado.

**Handa**


End file.
